1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile electric switch deactivator for a switch having a depressable, spring button projecting from a sleeve which extends through an opening provided in the automobile frame and a nut mounted on the sleeve.
2. Background of the Invention
The typical automobile electrical system includes an interior light or lights and a warning buzzer to alert the driver that the key is in the ignition.
When a front door of the automobile is opened, the interior light goes on and, if the key is in the ignition, the warning buzzer sounds. The light and buzzer are activated by a switch on the front door post of the automobile. The switch usually consists of a spring projected button which is in the depressed position when the front door is closed. When the front door is opened, the button is released.
Deactivating the switch is desirable for several reasons, including making repairs and providing ventilation when the automobile is parked. The present invention would keep the warning buzzer and light off even though the front door is open which reduces drain on the battery and eliminates an annoying sound.
Therefore, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide an improved automobile electric switch deactivator that is of simple construction and that may be easily attached without the use of fasteners.
A patentability search was conducted on the present invention and the following U.S. patents were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Von Grimmenstein 1,715,019 May 28, 1929 Coffey 1,879,099 Sept. 27, 1932 Morgan 2,786,911 March 26, 1957 Anderson 2,787,680 April 2, 1957 Serrone 2,810,061 Oct. 15, 1957 Barker 2,818,480 Dec. 31, 1957 Schultz 2,856,477 Oct. 14. 1958 Jacaman 2,873,333 Feb. 10, 1959 Shattow 2,875,290 Feb. 24, 1959 Morgan 3,158,726 Nov. 24, 1964 De Ronde 3,186,981 June 1, 1965 Hughes 3,678,236 July 18, 1972 Schomaker et al. 3,821,504 June 28, 1974 Bourton 3,825,705 July 23, 1974 ______________________________________
As can be seen, deactivating devices for spring button electric switches are known in the art. The present invention, however, provides a simple deactivator that may be easily attached and removed without the use of permanent fasteners such as screws. Additionally, the present invention is superior to the known art, being adaptable to electric switches of varying dimensions.